Best Match Testing
by Elemental Dragon Swordsman
Summary: An extended scene in Episode 14 of Kamen Rider Build on what the other 5 unused Best Match Fullbottle sets would do before the Rabbit and Tank Fullbottles were used.


**A/N: Just scroll down to the story if you don't want to read the scenes with Tsukasa and his explanations!**

* * *

*Tsukasa enters room and stands in front of a huge, blank television screen*

 **Tsukasa:** Yo! Good to see anybody who decided to read this story!

*He holds up a modified Build Driver with two unknown Fullbottles*

 **Tsukasa:** Before I use these to start this story, let me explain how I came up with the idea for this story.

*A certain scene from Kamen Rider Build Episode 14 appears on the screen behind him*

 **Tsukasa:** Seeing as they didn't show every result for each Best Match on the testing machine (due to the episode length for the RabbitTank Sparkling debut), I decided to make an extended scene (in written format) showing what I think some of the other Best Match results (that weren't shown) did before Rabbit Tank were used! Though I can't show Octopus Light…

*Tsukasa sighs before realizing something*

 **Tsukasa:** And before I forget, this modified Build Driver and Fullbottles don't let me transform and only starts the story! Now for the disclaimers!*snaps fingers*

*Disclaimers appear on the screen behind him*

 **DISCLAIMERS: E.D.S. doesn't own the rights to Kamen Rider Build or the entire Kamen Rider series since they belong to the TOEI Company & Shotaro Ishinomori.**

*The disclaimers disappear from the screen*

 **Tsukasa:** And without further ado… *straps the modified Build Driver to his waist*

 **BUILD DRIVER!**

*He smirks as he inserts two Fullbottles into the modified Driver*

 **READER!**

 **STORY!**

 **BEST MATCH!**

*A familiar jingle comes from the Driver as Tsukasa turns the Driver's crank*

 **ARE YOU READY?**

 **Tsukasa:** Story start!

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"…I need to finish my power-up item before then."

After hooking up the **Empty Bottle** (infused with essence from **Pandora Box** ) to the testing machine, Sento stood up.

"Okay…" Sento said before walking over to Ryuga and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need a Best Match that are compatible with the essence of Pandora Box."

The physicist gestured towards the testing machine before lightly shoving Ryuga towards it.

"Use that device and test them out."

The brunet stared at the machine for a moment before looking at the **Fullbottles** on the nearby table with his right hand hovering over them. It seemed he was depending on something inside him to choose for him.

Sento rolled his eyes while hiding behind a metallic riot shield. 'There he goes with his sixth sense.'

Ryuga's hand finally hovered over a white bottle with an image of a panda before grasping it along with a light blue bottle with an image of a rocket with his other hand.

Looking at the chosen Fullbottles, he twisted the caps and inserted them into the machine one at a time. "Panda and Rocket."

A light blue essence flowed from the plastic tubing into the Empty Bottle and a upside down Florence flask.

Sento and Ryuga watched the flask glow brightly before…

 ***KABOOM***

The explosion sent Ryuga flying several feet into the air, performing an unintended backflip, and finally landing on his back with a shocked expression. He conveniently landed near Sento who looked at the former with a surprised look.

Pulling out a notepad and a pencil, Sento wrote down the result.

"Panda Rocket is no good…"

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Ryuga inserted two Fullbottles depicting a gorilla and a diamond next while leaning close to the upside down Florence flask.

The results for that…

 ***KABOOM***

…was diamonds spraying everywhere, including all over his face.

"Gorilla Diamond doesn't work either," Sento noted as Ryuga crouched down and clutched his face.

Raising a hand behind his head, the brunet smacked the back of his head to knock out some leftover diamonds that clattered on the floor.

Sento jotted down on his notepad to sell those diamonds to help with the finances of his lab and Nascita.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Bottles depicting a lion and a soujiki (vacuum cleaner) were inserted next, but…

 ***Bzzzzt***

…it ended up electrocuting the hot-blooded man's body. It might be for a second, but the shock sometimes showed his skeleton.

"Lion Soujiki either," the hiding physicist said as he jotted down the result.

As that happened, the electrocuted victim kept getting shocked.

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

A gunmetal bottle depicting a barrel of a gun and an orange bottle depicting a taka (hawk) were inserted next.

Not learning from last time, Ryuga leaned in to see the results…

 ***POOF***

…but got a face full of feathers in turn.

"Definitely not Taka Gatling," Sento said as the tester spat out some feathers from his mouth.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

The next bottles to get inserted were depicting a dragon on a dark blue bottle and a lock on a gold bottle.

"This match will definitely work!" Ryuga declared with a smirk as the Florence flask started glowing.

The physicist couldn't agree with him as said flask started emitting sparks.

The brunet finally noticed as well, but…

 ***KABOOM***

…the explosion got him before he could even yell out in surprise.

Sento peeked out a little from behind the riot shield as the smoke from the explosion started dying down. "You alright there, meathead?"

Coughing was the physicist's answer before the smoke disappeared to show Ryuga covered in a small layer of soot while his clothes looked a little torn and burnt.

Fortunately, the burns weren't spreading to the rest of the ex-professional fighter's clothing or body.

"Y-Yeah," Ryuga coughed out before the rest of the smoke left his mouth. "I can still go!"

Sento nodded as he ducked behind the riot shield and pulled out his notepad.

"Dragon Lock is a no go."

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

A red and white bottle depicting a Syoubousya (Fire Engine) and Harinezumi (Hedgehog) respectively were inserted in the testing machine next.

Learning from his mistakes, Ryuga used his arms to cover his face as the flask started glowing ominously.

Luckily, there wasn't an explosion this time.

Although…

…white foam shot out and covered the muscled individual from head to toe.

The physicist was lucky enough to be hiding as he wrote down on his notepad.

"Harinezumi Syoubousya doesn't work," Sento noted before peeking out from behind his cover again.

The sight of a disgruntled male covered in foam brought a few chuckles out of the physicist's mouth.

"I'm glad to see you find this amusing," Ryuga sarcastically said as he tried to shake the foam off his body.

"I did! Thank you very much~!" A cheery Sento said as the foam covered male started scowling at him.

Waving away the scowl, the physicist pointed at the table with Fullbottles. "Just use Kaizoku (Pirate) and Densya (Train) in the machine so you can get rid of that foam."

Blinking owlishly at what he was told, Ryuga picked up the mentioned sea green and yellow-green bottles.

' _How will these get the foam off?'_ he thought as he inserted the bottles into the testing machine and waited for the results.

A blast of water answered his silent question as he quickly closed his eyes and let the ongoing water remove all the foam off his body.

' _Never mind.'_

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

With two Best Match bottle sets left, Ryuga decided to insert two bottles with the images of a shuriken and a page from a comic.

The flask shined purple and yellow for a moment that made both individuals hopeful.

But the tester immediately followed his instincts and dropped down to the floor on his stomach.

Just in time for purple, energy shurikens to fly pass where he was just a moment ago and impact the only riot shield in the room!

Staring at some of the shuriken tips digging through the riot shield, Sento backed away from it, breathed a sigh of relief for not getting hit, and jotted down the result.

"Ninjya (Ninja) Comic definitely doesn't work."

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Finally, the last two Fullbottles depicting a rabbit and a tank were used in the testing machine.

These two essences from the bottles flowed into both Empty Bottle and Florence flask with both room's occupants having high expectations for the result.

The flask combined both red and blue essences as the flask shined brightly with no problems happening.

"It's shining!" Ryuga's face lit up in excitement as Sento threw away the damaged riot shield to see the result up close.

The brunet tester turned to the physicist with a smile. "How do you like my—"

"—Invention?" Sento interrupted before poking the ex-professional fighter's chest. "Your sixth sense, on the other hand, is faulty!"

Light knocking interrupted the banter from continuing as Ryuga briefly looked at the other male before going to the lab's secret entrance.

Sento watched him go before looking at the shining Florence flask again. Thoughts on how to make his power-up item based on Rabbit Tank racing through his head.

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **Tsukasa:** And that ends the extended scene I on what I think the Best Match results were before Rabbit Tank were used!

*The screen behind him shows the Best Match Fullbottles for Octopus Light*

 **Tsukasa:** These two Fullbottles couldn't be used for the testing machine since Blood Stalk/Evolto took them from Sento.

*The screen changes to show Evolto holding the Fullbottles of Octopus and Light*

 **Tsukasa:** That means I can only add scenes of these 5 Best Match Fullbottles that weren't shown in the show (In what I think the results would be).

*The screen changes to show Fullbottles of Taka Gatling, Ninjya Comic, Harinezumi Syoubousya, Dragon Lock, & Kaizoku Densya*

 **Tsukasa:** But if I had to be honest, I'm pretty sure the Octopus Light result would be the lab being covered in ink! XD

*The screen shows Sento's lab covered in ink*

 **Tsukasa:** That would've been too messy to clean up and something suspicious Misora would notice. But I hope I made this story at least get a chuckle out of you reader(s)!

*The screen shows some of the words like Taka, Ninjya, Densya, Harinezumi, and Syoubousya*

 **Tsukasa:** If you're wondering why I'm using the Japanese words of the animal/object whatever, it's because the Build Driver said their Japanese names instead of the English names. And also, words like Ninjya and Syoubousya were spelled like that in the Kamen Rider wiki and I think someone found those spellings from a official TV magazine or something. So I'm leaving the text like that.

*The screen starts showing the title of this story*

 **Tsukasa:** Anyway! I hope I made this story at least get a chuckle out of you reader(s)! I want to hear your thoughts or constructive criticism on this story! I want to improve how I write/show/tell a story better and insulting this story (or myself) won't help me.

*The screen behind him turns off*

 **Tsukasa:** See you next story! *starts to exit the room* Ciao!


End file.
